heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Releasing Stress/Gallery
Gallery Images Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling crying by Pepper Clark's nasty jokes. Candace Loses her head121.jpg|Candace Flynn cries after seeing her face in Mount Rushmore as a gift for her. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu crying over Ash who has been turned to stone. Kayley sobbing.png|Kayley sobbing after Garrett is hurt. Dumbo releasing stress.jpg|Dumbo releasing his stress after his mother is jailed. Miss Spider releasing stress.jpg|Miss Spider crying after thinking that Mr. Centipede has died in the frozen lake. Sulley releasing stress.jpg|Sulley's suffering his stress. after he inadvertently let out a roar at Boo. Stitch releasing stress.jpg|Stitch releasing stress as he sees that he is alone. Roger Rabbit releasing stress.jpg|Roger Rabbit releasing stress Wreck-It-Ralph releasing stress.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph feeling his mistake for leaving his game and about to be unplugged in the morning and holds the "Hero's Duty" medal. Judy Hopps releasing stress.jpg|Judy Hopps crying while apologizing to Nick Wilde for her earlier speech of discrimination. Po releasing his stress.png|Po releasing his stress. Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala.png|Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis feeling sad after Johnny left her that she knows that both got zing. Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling in frustration. Yoda meditating.jpg|Yoda meditating after loosing his fight with Emperor Darth Sidious. Mr. Greg 196.png|Pearl releasing stress with longing to Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Audrey crying.PNG|Audrey crying after Granslappy told her that she was the terrible Cuddleature owner. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero suffering stress when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong are forgotten in the memory dump. Anne's sorrow.png|Anne Boonchuy cries after losing Sasha, who she lets herself fall out of guilt. S3E04A Lori realizes what she did was wrong.png|Lori realizes that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol and decided to forget it. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas releasing stress, accepting Marco's choice to go to Mewni after he breakup with each other, but they still remain friends. Scrooge McDuck Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck, now alone again reminiscing his countless efforts and failures in trying to find Della Duck while the others' accusations echo in his mind, coldly states he is happy this way. Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing, after her father destroy her treasures. Sam Sparks sad.PNG|Sam Sparks releasing her stress. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie releasing stress, that her flower friend is hanging low. S2E33 Star and Pony Head crying on Marco.png|Star and Pony Head crying on Marco because the Bounce Lounge is closed. Hiccup screams in frustration.jpg|Hiccup screams in frustration Heartbreak homer.jpg|Homer Simpson releasing stress, thinking that Marge isn't his soulmate anymore. Blossom sad.jpg|Blossom is sad, after finally discovering that she is worthless. Twilight Sparkle starts to cry S7E22.png|Twilight Sparkle cries over missing the Nothern Stars Spike remorseful S4E16.png|Spike, sad at his mistake with the breezies Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Fluttershy sad at losing Twilight to the petrifying cockatrice, and then realizes her pet chicken could meet this fate shortly afterwards, and then she vows to save Twilight at once. Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png|Rainbow Dash finally pressured into letting Tank hibernate Twilight loses hope.png|Twilight, sad at losing hope to save Equestria and how she lashed out at her friends. Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png|Spike, sad at leaving Twilight in favor of Applejack. Marge Releasing Stress.jpg|Marge releasing her stress after doing all family chores, running several errands, and having Maggie accidentally bursting her bottle and flooding the car with milk. KennyDies05.gif|Stan Marsh crying after hearing that Kenny McCormick is going to die. Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell crying I'm a lost toy.png|Woody releasing stress when Andy rides off without him at the Gas Station. ConcreteSophisticatedHogget-size_restricted.gif|Arrietty crying when she finds out her mother is missing. Just Go.png|Jessie releasing stress after telling her backstory to Woody Cryingpingu.PNG|Pingu cries after getting slapped by his Mother. Bagheera releasing stress.jpg|Bagheera releasing stress, after Mowgli saw the death of Baloo. Dewey Wins 143.png|Steven Universe releasing his stress as he is depressed about his relationship with Connie being destroyed. File:Dimitri_guilty.jpg|Dimitri releasing his stress as he is depressed about his relationship with Anastasia being destroyed after seeing Anastasia has finally reunited with her grandmother out the window. Jackcries.jpg|Jack Bauer breaks down over the day's events. Genie releasing stress.jpg|Genie releasing stress while arguing with Aladdin over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward Tentacles releasing his stress after he failed to create a band. Mavis crying.png|Mavis crying by Onion Soup Aurora crying.jpg|Aurora crying TKOsHouse (143).png|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not searching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. Atomic Betty crying.png|Betty Barrett cries when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien releasing stress, when his kingdom was taken by Koto. Sofia Crying.png|Sofia sobs and cries with her heartbreak. Tom Robinson tearing up.jpg|Tom Robinson releasing stress and and starts breaking down crying, when he told Atticus Finch that he did not rape Mayella from being accused. BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore.png|BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore before he punch the ground until Ochobot floating on the ground. Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link crying after hearing that his adoptive father The Great Deku Tree is going to die. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter releasing his stress after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Death of Superman 01.jpg|Lois Lane crying when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. Cinderella crying after Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters ruined her dress.jpg|Cinderella crying after Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters ruined her dress. Timon and Pumbaa crying.png|Timon and Pumbaa crying Steven Universe Gemcation 211.png|Steven Universe breaking down in tears as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png|Marco Diaz releasing stress after he broke up with Jackie Lynn Thomas and choose go to Mewni. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel releasing stress, when Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Pearl Crying - S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. JennyAboutToCry.png|Jenny Wakeman releasing stress and crying over Killgore. Pooh and his friends hopelessly lost.jpg|Pooh and his friends releasing stress, that they don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin. Buster moon is sad.png|Buster Moon releasing stress and gazing in despair at the remains of his destroyed theatre. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png.png|Smurfette crying, after other smurfs were captured by Gargamel. Flint releasing stress.PNG|Flint Lockwood releasing stress when his father, Tim Lockwood disowns him at the restaurant they go to. Mater sad.png|Mater releasing stress after being selfishly accused by Lightning McQueen for causing him to lose the race in Japan. McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter.jpg|Lightning McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter, making him feel guilty for yelling at Mater and hurting his feelings. George Crying.jpg|George Pig crying. Astro Boy startiing to cry.PNG|Astro Boy starts to cry. Isabella crying.jpeg|Isabella crying due to Phineas’ ignorance towards her in Paris. Peter Parker 5.jpg|Peter Parker releasing stress after his uncle Ben dies. Frederick Muller releasing stress.png|Frederick Muller releasing stress after finding out his father tattled on him and Johann Sebastian Bach going to the Red Palace. File:Toy_Story_4_(33).png|Bonnie Anderson releasing stress after discovering that Woody and Forky are missing. Link crying.png|Link crying after he finds out that he was adopted by The Great Deku Tree following his mother's death during the Hyrule Civil War. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp releasing stress after have all mistakes to be a wild dog and leaving his father Eddy crying.jpg|Eddy releasing stress accusing himself for his last scam Robin crying.jpeg|Robin's releasing stress after his friends broke his bo staff. Robin-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies.jpg|Robin's releasing stress after not getting his own movie because he's being called a joke and a sidekick. Sad Robin.jpg|Robin's releasing stress for missing his friends Bear crying over Tutter growing up.png|Bear crying after Tutter grew up so fast about having his first day of school and he notices that this was his big day for him too. Sailor Moon crying.jpg|Sailor Moon crying, after Chibiusa dies. The Beast roaring to let out his stress.png|Beast roars in despair as he released Belle to go rescue her father. TimerangerEp49Naoto'sDeath.png|Tatsuya screams in despair after Naoto dies in his arms. Billy, Carlos and Fred (After Unicron's defeat).png|Carlos and Fred crying when Hot Shot, Jetfire, High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor returns to Cybertron. Moxy angry.png|Moxy angrily rips up her dreambook after realizing that the Uglydolls are rejects. Cera sobbing.png|Cera sobbing Crying.png|Godzilla roaring in agony after Destoroyah killed Godzilla Junior Sad roar.png|Godzilla roaring sadly after King Ghidorah destroys Mothra with his Gravity beams, which sacrificed her life and saved him. Godzilla King of the Monsters - TV spot - Ghidorah - 00012.jpg|Madison Russell releasing stress, sorrow, and anguish after reuniting with her father Mark Russell as she watches her mother Emma Russell sacrifice herself. f9d9ref8o6911.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 04 - Large 33.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 22.jpg received_542803566143326.gif Videos Quest for Camelot Garret returns to the forrest HD|Garrett releasing his stress after realizing that he doesn't belong in Camelot. Aladdin and Genie I can't Wish Your Free|Aladdin releasing his stress while feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes KO goes to TKO's house Cartoon Network|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. Digimon Adventure Sora Cries & Loves Biyomon Colleen O' Shaughnessy|Sora Takenouchi crying after realizing that her crest of love will not glow. Gohan cries after Goku does his sacrifice Sad DBZ Moment Z Dub|Gohan crying about his father, Goku's sacrifice. File:Steven Universe Connie Isn't Talking To Steven Gemcation Cartoon Network|Steven Universe breaking down in tears as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Jack Frost Scene - Charlie Shovels Snow Breaks Down|Charlie and Gabby Frost releasing their stress about Jack Frost's death. Category:Galleries